Veronica
''Veronica ''is an American science fiction video game series published by Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment since 2012. The game is set millions of years in the future and follows an intergalactic bounty hunter named Red. Synopsis A bounty hunter named Red begins traveling the universe collecting bounties and saving people, always doing it on his beloved ship Veronica and beside his crew. Games Main Series *Veronica (2012) *Veronica II (2015) * Spin-Offs * Characters Main *'/Red/' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the main protagonist of the series who is incredibly talented and has many rumors spread about him, with most being debunked the moment someone meets him. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cleaning droid who Red bought during one of his first outings and who lives to clean and serve his friends. *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a woman from a jungle planet who has trained her entire life to be a warrior and who has a very aggressive and sometimes abrasive. *'Eleanore von Hoffstein '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a priest who worships a god named the Holy Mother and who speaks very calmly and regally. *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a very large alien from a race where everything is a competition, and thus everyone tries to be the best there is at what they do. Supporting *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a massive satellite system who currently runs the universe. They are generally friendly but have many people against them due to being an AI. *'/Blue/' (voiced by Nolan North) - a bounty hunter who has been in the game for a very long time and has become somewhat of a celebrity. Red considers him his main rival despite him having a love-hate relationship with Red. *'/Yellow/' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - like how Red thinks Blue is his rival, Yellow considers Red her rival. She was inspired to be a bounty hunter by him and has a child-like crush on him. *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a robotic assistant of Jerome's who is fascinated by humans, constantly trying to understand them due to lacking many of their features. *'Queen Mika' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the ruler of a jungle planet which respects life and love above everything else. She is technically engaged to Red but he is constantly trying to avoid her. *'Theodore Cluckoski '(voiced by Travis Willingham) - a self-proclaimed evildoer who is a chicken man that is desperate to be a villain. He isn't very good at it though and Red actually considers him a friend. * Antagonists *'The Unspeakable One' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a cosmic horror who has existed before any other life in the universe and who is worshiped as a god by a cult all throughout the universe. *'/Atlas/ '(voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a bounty hunter turned warlord who is the leader of an army of galactic terrorists and conquerors who have made it their goal to take over everything. *'Jackal T. Jackal' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mercenary for hire who, while not the brightest, keeps getting jobs due to his incredible skills. Everyone always calls him by his full name. *'Silver' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a giant robot that has very large arms that are able to crush anything. He is wanted all across the galaxy for fraud, illegal gambling, and attempted murder. *'Mort' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - a mob boss who runs one of the biggest criminal organizations in the galaxy. He is a tiny green creature but can suddenly transform into a giant monster at will. *'Emperor Ula' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the ruler of a planet that is dedicated to war and fighting, believing it to be the ultimate form of entertainment. **'Berserker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Emperor Ula's number one warrior who is a massive hulking beast that carries a giant hammer as his main weapon. *'Mind Worm Queen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a large monstrous beast who is the queen of a race known as the Mind Worms, who get into people's heads and lay eggs. Other Media Trivia * Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2012